Destino Incerto
by vic.nekko
Summary: Hey, Gray! - chamou aquela voz tão conhecida por mim seguida por um toque no meu ombro. Lucy, o que quer? - respondi sem olhar para ela continuando a tomar a bebida que Mira tinha me servido. Voces são os magos da Fairy Tail? - perguntou o menino. O pirralho pegou na mao de Lucy e a ajudou a entrar na carruagem. Alguma coisa nao estava me cheirando bem. Por enquanto K
1. Chapter 1

–Hey, Gray! - chamou aquela voz tão conhecida por mim seguida por um toque no meu ombro.

–Lucy, o que quer? - respondi sem olhar para ela continuando a tomar a bebida que Mira tinha me servido.

–Vamos para uma missão? Preciso pagar o meu aluguel esse mes.- ela respondeu com voz manhosa.

–Por que não vai com o Natsu ou com a Erza? - Falei seco. Sabia muito bem o porque, eles estavam em outra missão.

–Eles estão em outra missã la Gray, por favor.- Agora ela ja estava implorando.Não posso olhar nos olhos dela, se eu olhar com certeza eu vou ceder, e ja tenho os meus proprios problemas para resolver como o meu aluguel.

–Não posso.-Me virei para ir em bora mas sua mão delicada me segurou fazendo com que eu virasse para encara-la.

–Gray, por favor. Eu preciso de voce.- Bingo. Ela acertou o meu ponto eu poderia deixa-la ir em uma missão sozinha com aquele corpo pequeno e com tantos tarados por ai? Aqueles olhos me convenceram, ela sabia como fazer isso direitinho.

–Tudo bem- suspirei enquanto ela pulava de alegria. - Qual e a missão?

–Protejer o senhor de uma mansão que vai dar uma guarda-costas! - ela respondeu animada e me puxando para fora da guilda. - A festa e hoje a noite, precisamos ir rapido.

E assim se foi o meu dia de paz e a minha deliciosa bebida deixada em cima do balcã que diabos de missão era aquela?

–-

Estavamos no lugar que Lucy disse que viriam nos buscar ja fazia duas horas e isso ja estava comecando a me irritar.

–Lucy, tem certeza que este e o lugar certo?- perguntei a cutucando no braco, ja estavamos em silencio fazia um bom tempo e parecia que ela tinha pego no sono.

–Tenho sim. Esta escrito aqui, olha.- disse ela me mostrando o papel da missão.

–Mas ja estamos aqui a duas horas e...

–Olha la , eles estão chegando - ela levantou em um pulo e ajeitou suas roupas me impedindo de completar a , pelo menos eles tinham chegado.

A carruagem se aproximou e pudemos ver o quão suntuosa e luxuosa ela era. Não era movida a magia e sim a cavalos. O cocheiro vinha na frente e atras se erguia a cabine onde provavelmente eles entrariam. Com detalhes em dourado a porta da carruagem se abriu e de dentro saiu um menino em roupas comuns e um cara da minha idade atras a Lucy disse a poucos momentos, parecia que tinha saido de contos de fadas.

–Voces são os magos da Fairy Tail? - perguntou o menino. Seu cabelo era castanho e repicado caindo um pouco sobre os olhos e o jeito que ele falava me lembrava alguem.

–Somos sim.- respondeu Lucy animada.- Voces devem ser os filhos do senhor Drafus, estou certa?

–Filhos, como assim filhos? Ela não me falou nada sobre pirralhos no meio da missao.

–Quais sao os seus nomes?- perguntou o mais velho olhando Lucy de cima abaixo, o que me deixou um pouco irritado. Ele era ruivo e tinha um olhar malicioso.

–Eu sou a Lucy e ele e o Gray- Lucy respondeu apontando primeiro para ela e depois para mim.

–Lucy, he...- o ruivo sussurou mas eu pude ler seus labios, nao estava gostando do jeito que ele a olhava,era como se ele quisesse devora-la.

Tudo bem que eu ja vi o Natsu olhando a Lucy assim, talvez ate eu ja tenha a olhado assim, mas nao e por menos, ela e linda e dixa qulaquer homem aos seu pes, mas ele a olhava de um jeito mais intenso.

–Qual o nome de voces?- Perguntei com a minha voz mais seria do que eu esperava.

–Eu sou o Lupi - respondeu o pirralho entando na frente de todos.- E ele e o Lucy, antes que nos atrasemos para o baile.

O pirralho pegou na mao de Lucy e a ajudou a entrar na carruagem seguido de Pontha e eu. Logo a carruagem comecou a se mover e nosso destino era a mansao Drafus.

–Isso vai ser divertido.- Pontha disse eu sorriu para nos. Alguma coisa nao estava me cheirando bem.


	2. Chapter 2

–Ai ! - resmungou Lucy ao bater a cabeca no teto da carruagem, massageando a mesma com as duas mãos.

Ja fazia mais ou menos meia hora desde que sairam do ponto de encontro. Gray encarava os dois garotos om desconfianca, Pontha olhava para a vista atraves da janela e de vez enquando dava uma olhadela em Lucy, coisa que Gray não deixou de no comeco brincava com um joguinho, mas ja tinha se cansado do mesmo e suspirava fortemente a cada balanco da carruagem, a situacão poderia ser descrita pelo perfeito tedio.

–Ainda falta muito? - perguntou Lucy batendo a cabeca novamente qundo a carruagem passou por um buraco. - Não sei se ainda vou ter cabeca ate chegarmos la.

–Se quiser pode deitar no meu colo Srta Lucy, ainda falta duas horas para chegarmos na mansão do papai.- disse Lupi com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

–Acho que ela não esta com sono Lupi, que tal um jogo?- Pontha enfiou a mao no bolso e tirou cartas pretas de la de dentro.

–Oh, maravilhoso ! Que tipo de jogo?- A loira inclinou o corpo para frente para oder ver melhor.

Gray observava aquela cena com uma cara emburrada, Lucy estava caindo na labia daqueles malditos, e aquilo o irritava profundamente.

– Simples, acho que todos voces sabem jogar porco, certo?- Pontha falou co um sorriso embralhando as cartas, tentando chamar atencão de Lucy com as manobras que fazia com elas.

–Sim, faz muito tempo que eu não jogo! - Lucy disse sem tirar os olhos de Pontha, maravilhada com o que ele fazia com um simples baralho de cartas, parecia magia.

–Hunf, que jogo idiota.- resmungou Gray encarando o mais velho e cruzando os bracos.

–Vamos Gray, vamos jogar! Vai ser divertido, alem de matar o tempo.- Lucy abracou o braco de Gray tentando persuadi-lo a jogar e fazendo-o corar um pouco ao sentir a parte avantajada da loira, o que não passou desapercebido pelos dois irmãos.

Apos aquela cena melosa, os irmãos decidiram, infernizariam a vida daquele mago do gelo do qual não se lembravam mais o jogos iam comecar, afinal, aquele era o passatempo preferido deles.

–Tudo bem então, mas so pra eu não ficar entendiado no resto da viagem.- disse Gray emburrado, jogaria aquele jogo bobo se fosse para fazer Lucy feliz.

–Vai nii-chan, de logo as cartas.- disse Lupi fazendo uma vozinha fofa-Posso sentar do lado da Lucy?

–Eu não vou sair do meu lugar- resmungou Gray ainda mau olhou para Lucy com os olhos brilhando, fazendo com que a tatica funcionasse.

–Vamos Gray, deixe o Lupi sentar aqui, olha a carinha dele.- Lucy falou empurrando Gray para que eles pudessem trocar de lugar, e assim foi feito. Lucy estava de frente para Pontha e ao lado de Lupi. As coisas estavam comecando e os dois magos da Fairy Tail ainda nem tinham percebido.

–Vou distribuir as cartas então, assim que o Sr. Mago que eu esqueci o nome colocar as roupas novamente.- disse Pontha com um pequeno sorriso para que apenas Gray pudesse ver.

–Meu nome e Gray.-grunhiu ele- E não sei onde estão as minhas roupas.

–Ora, mas isso não e um problema, pegue o meu casaco.- Pontha deu o casaco marrom para Gray exibindo então seus musculos atraves da camiseta que ele usava, e deixando uma Lucy sem ar.

–Podemos colocar agora?- colocou Gray o casaco.

–Como queira.- respondeu Pontha distribuindo as cartas para todos.- Lupi, voce comeca.

–-

Ficaram naquele jogo por horas, quando finalmete a carruagem freia bruscamente, fazendo com que Lucy e Lupi voassem para frente e consequentemente caissem nos que estavam a sua frete, Pontha e Gray.

Srjhik Lufhy, fove fa fenjh?- Perguntou Pontha com a cara nos peitos de Lucy fazendo com que sua voz ficasse abafada.

–Ah, eu, me desculpe.- Lucy voltou para o seu lugar com vergonha e colocando os bracos em volta do corpo.-O que foi que voce disse?

Gray empurrou Lupi de seu colo fazendo com que o garoto caisse em cima de Lucy.

Eu perguntei se voce estava bem.- falou Pontha.- Mas vejo que não se machucou, estou aliviado.

Gray revirou os olhos com aquela cena melosa. Alem de Pontha ficar flertando com Lucy, o menor, Lupi estava deitado com a cabeca no colo dela por culpa dele.

–Esta todo mundo bem nii-chan, vamos sair logo.- disse Lupi pulando do colo de Lucy e abrindo a porta da carruagem, saindo em seguida.

–As damas primeiro.- Disse Pontha fazendo sinal para que Lucy a ajudou descer por ja estar do lado de fora.

–Ah! Como e bom poder esticar as pernas - Lucy comecou a se alongar enquanto Pontha e Gray saiam da carruagem se empurrando.

– Me sigam, me sigam!- disse Lupi entrando na mansão e os outros o seguiram.

– Vamos apresentar voces ao nosso pai.-Explicou Pontha indo na frente, deixando Lucy e Gray caminharem juntos mais atras.

– Lucy.-Sussurou Gray.- Fique atenta, não podemos confiar em ninguem lembra? Alguem quer matar o senhor Drafus, isso pode incluir seus filhos tambem.

–Gray, não acho que eles pensem em fazer isso, Lupi e apenas uma crianca e Pontha, ele, ele e legal demais para tentar matar o pai.- Lucy respondeu baixo para Gray e continuou a andar.

A ultima frase mexeu com Gray, legal demais para tentar matar o pai, aquilo ficou ecoando na cabeca dele ate a voz da loira o tirar do transe.

–Vamos logo Gray, depois de conhecer o pai deles Pontha disse que vamos poder tomar banho e nos trocar para o baile.

O jogo daqueles irmãos estava apenas comecando, brincar com vidas era o jogo perferido venceria?


	3. Chapter 3

Os dois magos da Fairy Tail entraramn no grande salã tapete vermelho se estendia ate o final dele chagando a uma cadeira onde um homem rechunchudo estava sentado. Lucy e Gray olhavam maravilhados para as pinturas no teto, parecia o ceu noturno cheio de estrelas; detalhes em dourado, como os da carruagem, enrrolavam-se como cobras nas colunas que sustentavam o teto, totas comecando brancas a partir do chão e escurecendo para o azul ate se fundir com o teto dando a impressão de que o ceu se estendia nesses pedacos.

Os dois irmãos andavam na frente deles, dando ordem aos empregados para sairem de la e prepararem algo para eles comerem.

–Pai, lhe aprento os magos que irão proteger o senhor hoje a noite.- disse Pontha se curvando um pouco e chamando a atencão do homem.

Lucy e Gray sairam do transe e se curvaram ao senhor.

–Hmm, prazer em conhece-lo senhor Drafus.- Disse Lucy se levantando.

–Deixem me ver as suas marcas- Sr. Drafus disse rispidamente.

–Papai, ja olhamos as marcas deles antes de entrarem na carruagem.-Lupi disse chegando mais perto de seu pai.

O velho homem lancou um olhar assassino para o garoto mais novo e o chamou.

– Venha ate aqui Lupi.

O garoto se aroximou e o momento seguinte surpreendeu a todos, Lucy ficou imovel, Gray se colocou em gurada e pulou para frente da mesma, Pontha recuou. O homem havia dado um tapa na cara de Lupi, fazendo-o cambalear para tras e cair no chão.

–Nunca mais questione uma ordem minha, seu pequeno bastardo.-Sr. Drafus disse e repetiu a ordem anterior.- Mostrem suas marcas.

Lucy e Gray se entreolharam e ele foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

–Sr. nos não vamos mais fazer a missão.

–Como o Sr. pode fazer isso com o Lupi?- Lucy vociferou fazendo Gray e os outros presentes olharem para ela.

–Lucy, va com calma.-Gray sussurou segurando a mão dela.

–Voces ja aceitaram o pedido, hun.- Sr, Drafus disse num tom ironico.- Não sabia que a Fairy Tail era uma guilda de magos que não cumprem as suas palavras.

Gray apertou os punhos e sentiu a pressão que as unhas de Lucy faziam na sua mão. Os dois estavam irritados, ninguem falava da guilda deles, ninguem falava mal da Fairy Tail, e agora eles não podiam mais cancelar o pedido.

Lucy mostrou sua mão esquerda e Gray abriu a jaqueta mostrando o simnolo azul em seu peito. A tensão pairava no ar e então o pai dos irmãos Pontha e Lupi se pronunciou novamente.

–Muito bem, como eu esperava.- Um sorriso malefico surgiu em seu rosto.- Pontha, mostre o quarto para eles e mande os empregados levarem as roupas. Ah, e leve esse pedaco de lixo com voce.- apontou para Lupi que ainda massageava o rosto em um canto da sala.

Pontha colocou Lupi em suas costas e fez um sinal para que os magos o seguisse.

Finalmente sairam daquele salão. A atmosfera ainda estava pesada, e o silencio pairava enquanto Pontha os guiava pelos corredores.

–Ele não e sempre assim.- Pontha queboru o silencio.- So esta estressado por causa dessa suspeita de querem assassina-lo.-Ele virou e deu um sorriso forcado para Gray e Lucy.

Caminharam mais um pouco e Pontha parou na frente de uma porta.

–Voces dois ficarão neste quarto, mas não se preocupem, ha mais de uma cama e ele e realmente grande. Suas roupas ja estão e cima das camas e o banheiro tambem ja esta pronto para o uso.- Ele deu mais um sorriso e saiu andando pelo corredor, deixando uma Lucy e um Gray preocupados para tras.

Eles entraram no quarto e ficaram maravilhados com o que viram. O quarto tinha um estilo antigo, e como o resto da mansão era recoberto com detalhes em dourado, a cor tema era laranja claro dano um ar confortavel.

–Ele mentiu para nos.- disse Lucy de repente.

–Sim, acho que aquele homem seja assim sempre. Como podemos proteger um cara como aquele? Agora entendo o porque de quererem mata-lo.- Disse Gray tirando a jaqueta que Pontha tinha lhe emprestado e jogando em um canto qualquer.- Antes eu estava com raiva, achei que eram apenas garotos riquinhos e mimados mas acho que estava errado.

–Não estou falando disso Gray.- disse Lucy com a voz morta.-So tem uma cama de casal.

–O que?- Gray virou e foi para perto de Lucy que estava olhando estatica para a cama de casal.- E dai? Eu durmo no sofa. Voce so esta preocupada com isso? Voce não viu o que acabou de acontecer naquele salão?

–Eu vi Gray, eu vi aquela cena de agressão contra o Lupi, mas um cliente e um cliente e temos que protege-lo, não podemos sujar o nome da guilda por causa de nossos caprichos! Voce acha que eu não tiva de esmurrar aquele gordo nojento quando ele bateu no Lupi, voce acha que eu não sei o que e isso? Voce nunca passou por isso!

–Lucy, calma, eu..- Gray tentou acalmar Lucy mas esta avancava com palavras para cima dele.

–Eu ja passei por isso! Voce não sabe o que e levar um tapa no rosto de seu propio pai!- Lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da loira.

Gray a segurou pelos ombros para que ela pudesse se acalmar.

–Eu, eu não sei o que e isso, mas não gostei do que vi.- o moreno disse olhando nos olhos dela.

–Eu quero protege-lo, não quero que ele sofra o que eu sofri, não quero que ninguem sofra o que eu sofri.- Gray a abracou forte. As lagrimas dela encharcaram o peito dele, o peito que doia por ve-la sofrer daquele jeito, tão indefesa.

A garota se soltou dele e correu para o banheiro deixando um Gray confuso parado no meio do quarto.

–Precisamos nos arrumar.- Ela gritou de dentro do banheiro.

Gray se sentou na cama, aquela missão estava se tornando mais complicada do que ele imaginava, e seus sentimentos tambem.

Notas finais do capítulo

Comentem o que estão achando!

~le propaganda on

Leiam minhas outras fics, certeza que voces vão gostar...ou não -.-


End file.
